The invention relates to a lamp.
Lamps of the type in question serve in general to illuminate buildings or outdoor areas. In particular, and as a preference, the lamps are used to illuminate interior rooms of buildings that are utilized for private and for commercial purposes.
Furthermore, the use of lamps with LEDs (light-emitting diodes) as a light source is widely known. LEDs of that type distinguish themselves by a high level of economic efficiency. Moreover, LEDS can be flexibly mounted in lamp heads to create specific lighting scenarios.